narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara Shōmei
"Releax big bro, I can handle this.. water style water clone jutsu" Kiara summoning water clones to combat the zetsu '' '''Kiara Shōmei '(キアラ小梅, Kara Shōmei) Is a Kumogakure Kunoichi and the younger sister of Airon Shōmei. She is a Chuni, and a member of team Ko. She is the sister in law of Kenisha, and the Aunt of Senya and Tonya. Background Kiara was born during the waning period of the 4th Great Shinobi war. Her parents were killed during the war, as a result, her and her older brother were raised by their grandmother. She struggled in academy due to her meek nature but was helped by her older brother. They both met and protected Kenisha from bullies. Years later, she graduated from the academy and then was made a part of Team Ko. By the events of Boruto she is a Chunin. Personality As a child, Kiara was meek and timid. She was shy and lived in the shadow of her brother causing her schooling to suffer. As she aged, she developed a childish personality, but can quickly change it to become serious in battle. Though she is calm and able to joke about much to the annoyance of her brother. She is also prideful of her village, however, like kenisha she seems to be open outsiders, as she asked Sadara questions about the Uchiha clan and Kohonagakure, and later had a friendly spar with Mitsuki. Apperance Kara has blue hair, ocean blue eyes, she also has a tattoo on her cheek. As a child, she wore modest clothing a dress, and a bow in her hair. As a teenager, she wore a short button tank top exposing her belly and the bottom of a swimsuit, she also wore white and grey trimmed leg warmers that also covered part of her bare feet and fishnet wristbands. Her sword was hanging on her back. Abilities Being trained by her brother, Kara is skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu. She is apparently self-trained in kenjutsu, as she has a sword. She prefers a combination of her kenjutsu and taijutsu. Ninjutsu Kara knows lighting style and water style. She often makes full use of the Water clone jutsu and poison mist jutsu. She can also use Lighting to increase her swords attack power and the strength of her attacks. New era Escort mission haywire arc Team konohamaru were escorting a client from Konohagakure to Kumogakure and were ambushed on the way by White Zetsus. Kiara and her team just happened to be nearby dealing with a foiled robbery. Kiara and her team arrived and Kiara defeated most of the White Zetsus using water clone jutsu. Kiara then welcomed the team to Kumogakure, her dress caused all the male members of the team expect for Mitsuki to get nosebleeds. Sadara was protecting the client and wasn't paying any attention. Kiara introduced herself, and her teammates. Her team leader Ko, asked for a report, Kiara reported what had happened. The two teams headed for Kumogakure, and were greeted by Aion and Senya who were going to train. Category:DRAFT